ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Air Nomad
The Air Nomads is a collective term for a nation of people who practice the discipline of Airbending. One of the series' "Four Nations," the Air Nomads were wanderers by definition, but had four Air Temples, one at each corner of the globe, hidden away atop mountain ranges in the northern Earth Kingdom and on three remote islands. The Air Nomads were home to a monastic order of men and women who practiced Airbending, the mystical art of aerokinesis. Unlike the other Nations, the people of the Air Nomads were, without any seen exception, all benders due to the high level of spirituality of their people. The Air Nomads were the smallest of the four nations. Its economy, if existant, was entirely based on limited agriculture. The population of the Air Nomads was small compared to even the Water Tribe, and was far smaller than either of the two powers, the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. A century before the time of the series, the Air Nomads were the victims of genocide at the hands of the Fire Nation. The sole known survivor of the massacre ironically was the very person the Fire Nation sought to kill in its quest for supremacy: the twelve-year-old Airbender and Avatar, Aang, who had run away from the Southern Air Temple shortly before the war began and became trapped in suspended animation. He has since been revived and has succeeded in his quest to restore balance and peace to the warring nations. Appearance The Air Nomads wear yellow, orange, and brown clothing. Aang and other young Airbenders wear orange shawls over long-sleeved yellow shirts, an orange belt, yellow pants with brown on the back, and long boots that reach the knees. Older monks wear long robes in shades of yellow and orange. Most Air Nomads have gray or brown eyes and a light complexion. Young boys to be trained as monks have shaven heads, while monk elders grow beards and mustaches. Female Airbenders do not fully shave their heads. It has been shown that when not shaven, Air Nomads have dark brown hair. Airbenders who have attained a level of mastery in the art will be marked with arrow tattoos, based on the arrows of the Sky Bison, the first Airbenders. For male Airbenders, a primary arrow tattoo is placed on their shaven head that extends down their back, along with four others, one on each limb that terminates in an arrowhead at the hands or feet. According to the series creators, these arrows mark the paths through which chi travels through the body. Because of this, when an Avatar tattooed in this fashion enters the Avatar State, these tattoos are known to glow along with the Avatar's eyes and mouth. Although if the body has received an injury deeper than the tattoo then that spot will not glow in the state, it is not known if re-tattooing the area (once the injury has healed) would enable it to glow again. National Emblem The Air Nomad insignia is a stylized, swirling orb. Within the circle, coiling lines illustrate the wind. The symbol can be seen on the design of doors and surfaces in the Air Temples, as well as on pendants of monks' prayer beads. Geography The Air Nomads were situated on remote mountains in large temples, compared to other nations. There were four temples in all, two that were male, and two that were female. Culture While other nations possess royalty and are run by monarchies, the Air Nomads are led by the senior monks of the Air Temples, i.e. by a theocracy. A century before the time of the series, the Air Nomads were the victims of genocide at the hands of the Fire Nation. The sole known survivor of the massacre was the very person the Fire Nation sought to kill in its quest for supremacy: the twelve-year-old Airbender and Avatar, Aang, who had run away from the Southern Air Temple shortly before the war began and became trapped in suspended animation. He has since revived and begun a quest to restore balance and peace to the warring nations. The Air Nomads are the only nation comprised entirely of benders, due to the highly spiritual nature of their lives. Meditation was an important part of the Airbenders' daily routines, as it helped them to focus their energies and understand the potency of their element. It has been mentioned that they have a good sense of humor, a fact shown when Monk Gyatso employed a unique teaching method when tutoring Aang with his Airbending skills — accurately blowing fruit pies onto other monks' heads. The arrow on an Airbender's head signifies that he or she has mastered Airbending. This is an emulation of the natural arrows on the heads of Flying Bison, animals revered by the Air Nomads who can naturally Airbend and are believed to be the inspiration for the first Airbenders. As seen in the episode "The Storm," apprentice Airbenders have no tattoos. In order to receive the tattoos as well as the title of a master, an Airbender must pass the thirty-six levels of Airbending along with engendering a new technique. In actuality, Aang had only reached the thirty-fifth level before he left the Jongmu Temple, his invention of the Air Scooter earned him the tattoos prematurely, making him the youngest Airbending master in history. Season Each nation of the Four Nations is influenced by their own distinct, dominant season. Fall is the dominant season of the Air Nomad race. Airbenders are at their strongest in this season. More Air Nomad children were born during fall than any other season, all retaining bending abilities. Natural Resources and Foods As could be determined, air is the main and most significant power source and natural resource of the Nomads, as without it they would be rendered powerless. With the power of air channeled under their control, the Airbenders were enabled to defend and protect their homes and way of life and travel across the globe. The Air Nomads were peaceful vegetarians who believed that all life was precious. They ate mostly fruits and vegetables. They were also known to make sweets, such as pies. The Air Nomads were a tranquil race of people endeavored to preserve the environment around them. Any industry that they engendered, such as farming and gardening, were powered naturally. They also produced their own food. Government Government System: Monastic Theocracy Head of State & Government: 2 Councils of Monks (1 Northern & 1 Southern) & 2 Councils of Sisters (1 Eastern & 1 Western) Religious Authority: 2 Councils of Monks (1 Northern & 1 Southern) & 2 Councils of Sisters (1 Eastern & 1 Western) Military Contrary to the propaganda that was taught in the Fire Nation, the Air Nomads did not have an army, as Air Nomads believed in peace and harmony. This, coupled with the then passing Sozin's Comet, is likely why they were defeated by Fire Lord Sozin when he invaded the Air Temples. Also, the Fire Nation refers to them as the Air Nation (or at least the teacher from "The Headband" does). Notable Places * Southern Air Temple * Northern Air Temple * Eastern Air Temple * Western Air Temple See Also * Airbending * Airball *Air Nomad Glider